2-(5-Ethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-methyl propan-1-ol (hereinafter referred to as “DOG”) is represented by the following formula:
and is a polyhydric alcohol having a special structure having two primary hydroxyl groups, a neo structure and a 1,3-dioxane ring structure. As a method for producing such DOG, for example, a method in which hydroxypivalaldehyde and a trimethylolpropane aqueous solution are subjected to an acetalization reaction in the presence of an acid catalyst such as hydrochloric acid, etc.; after completion of the reaction, the reaction mixture is neutralized with a sodium carbonate aqueous solution or the like; and deposited DOG is obtained by filtration and subsequently dried is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-B-62-059104